Humor Me
by Amasian
Summary: AU. Ran Mouri, the new addition to the Tokyo Police Department, joins Shinichi Kudo and Co. through cases, parties, conspiracies, and of course, The Black Organization. ShRa, HeKa, KuAo [UPDATED]
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I just woke up on a Saturday morning when I had nothing to do. SO, I decided to plop down in front of my computer to do some creative stuff (completely ignoring my mountain of homework) when the idea of making a Detective Conan - or Meitantei Conan - fanfic came to me. Of course, after doing some full out searching on I couldn't find a single AU fic...so I'm going to mark the Detective Conan section with its first AU fic ever! Or not... But it has nothing to do with the original plot. No Shinichi turning into Conan! Sorry Aoysho Goyama, even though you are seriously a genius for making such an awesomely awesome manga/anime, but this has a storyline of it's own! Anyways, there's something I need to tell you guys :

I live in CONNECTICUT, so that means I don't have the real Detective Conan anime... damn! Case Closed is the closest thing I have on the T.V. _near_ watching Detective Conan but other than that! I've got the trusty Internet! And, courtesy of **MANGAviewer Type 3**, I've got most of the basics down! So if I get anything screwed up in my fic...don't be surprised.

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Meitantei Conan because if I did, Shinichi would've been turned back by now and would be dating Ran!

-Stardust

* * *

Kudo Shinichi rolled his eyes up at the ceiling as if begging God for mercy. It's been at least five hours since his last break, but as dawn approached, he had to finish his document describing the latest case. 

The cursor on his computer blinked, waiting for his next sentence to be typed.

He slammed his forehead down on desk recalling the past hours.

It was hell for him, leafing through pages in the thesaurus to enhance his damned vocabulary. All those god forsaken big words that were basically superfluous, but only put in so that the document would look longer... and the keyboard!

Why wasn't 'a' next to 'b'! And why was 'w' next to 'e' when they were eighteen letters apart in the English alphabet!

Shinichi wasn't even _near_ the ballpoint of being a typist and yet here he was. Sitting in front of a freakin' computer at three fifty freakin' eight (A.M!) in the dead of the night. Or morning.

Anyways, the computer wasn't even his! It was a spare about five rows down since the one in his respective cubicle crashed.

Not that it mattered. The one on his desk was even more pathetic than the one he was using now; it was a Windows_ 95_.

Everything was shit. He couldn't even bribe one of his cute co-workers to do the work for him. Because why? Because Kuroba Kaitou happened to throw his stupid party a day before the due date of his report. Even the ladies would give up tending to the aid of Kudo Shinichi for Kaito's parties.

Shaking his head, Shinichi regained his slouching posture. He eyed the digital clock on the bottom of the monitor... which was reminded him everything was completely bullshit!

This was Tokyo, _Japan_, the leading technological country in the Pacific Rim with the most advanced devices ever! And lo and behold - he just HAS to be in front of a Windows 98. He should at least have an XP, which he does, just at home -

But that isn't the point. The point was, it is now 4:05. Exactly an hour and fifty-five minutes left until his boss came prancing in demanding his fully typed and explained report to give to _his_ boss.

Total. Injustice.

Which was quite ironic, since Shinichi was _working_ for justice. The Tokyo Police Department, that is.

The guy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Sometimes he wondered if he made the right decision moving out of the States. After all, if he _had_ stayed in America, he didn't need to put up with writing anything.

...But of course, Kudo Shinichi would rather be stabbed in the heart than living off of his parent's wealth. It just wasn't his style.

Shinichi slapped himself to sense and jabbed the enter button a couple of times. Pressing tab, he muttered under his breath,

"T..h..e.. c..a..s..e.. i..s.. c..l..o..s..e..d.. Period! File! Save as! Save _as_, baby!"

Who cared if Megure handed in a crappy conclusion? He definitely didn't. The detective turned policeman pushed back on the desk chair and let it take him back a couple of feet.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!"

A sudden beep interrupted his celebration. The brunette cautiously reeled himself to the cubicle.

"Not enough memory to save file." Shinichi read out loud. The sentence was a blank to him. He read it again. This time, the message got across.

"Not enough fucking memory to save file! No. No, no, no, no, no! Just-just...NO!"

There was no use printing the report since all the printers were switched off after Megure left.

This was not right. It just WASN'T!

His entire twenty-two years of living, not a single tear made it to his eyes. Well, with the exception of a few years into baby-hood. Now that the computer was denying any access to printing and saving, Shinichi wasn't about to bet on staying tear-less for the rest of his life.

Then the idea hit him. He'd leave the computer on until Megure arrives! That means he could still go home and catch some well deserved sleep for at least an hour. It was, indeed, better than none. Shinichi looked around the empty floor to see if anyone was there.

Deserted. As expected.

Switching off the screen, he tidied up the desk and made it look like it was just another computer. No one really checks up in this area so it shouldn't be a problem.

Pushing the chair back to its original position, Shinichi eliminated all trace of life in the cubicle. He made his way out of the building in stark darkness, his level of exhaustion growing more and more all the way back to his apartment...

- - - - -

An hour and some minutes later, early rays of light already spewed itself through the windows of the Tokyo Police Department. The custodians did an excellent job polishing the main floor; the tiles had a faint reflection of almost anyone who walked on it. Slow streams of people started populating the main entrance with coffee or lattes in hand.

Shinichi shuffled through the threshold. He took in a whiff of aroma ranging from French Vanilla to Hazelnut. The boy, himself, held no trace of a drink on the count of having just an hours worth of sleep - and he made _sure_ to sleep through every minute of it.

Strolling toward the elevator, his senses took a complete turn when the scent of morning coffee merged with feminine perfume. Flashing a foxy grin at the ladies, the brunette walked inside.

Eight floors later, Shinichi bid the women goodbye and stepped off. He slung his blue blazer over his shoulder in the typical 'Kudo-style' and stalked over to the compartment from last night.

He was expecting an empty cubicle; the blank computer which was secretly turned on to be _still_ turned on with his documents on it, too...

...However, his expectations were not met.

Instead, sitting in the black chair that _he_ had sat on earlier was a girl no older than his age, typing away. You'd think the keyboard would over-ride at her paste.

But her words-typed-per-minute wasn't something Shinichi cared about. He was looking at the letter she was writing. All traces of his report were gone. GONE!

He grimaced.

And winced.

And for the second time that day, Shinichi felt his lower lip quiver.

The girl occupying the cubicle seemed completely oblivious to the emotional chaos going through the boy's head behind her. She reached down to take a sip from the cute Hello Kitty mug that contained her steaming, just-out-of-the-store coffee and bought it to her lips. All of a sudden, she felt a weight on her shoulder as she was jerked 180 degrees around.

"WHAT THE HELL?" roared the person who spun her around.

Her scorching coffee dumped half its contents onto the skin showing behind her low-cut jacket. She immediately flung the remaining half onto the other person's body, spilling it on the stomach region of his shirt.

Two screams erupted from the Ninth Floor and echoed through out the building. The _entire_ building. Which meant not just Floor Nine, not just Floor Ten, but the _entire building_. A high pitched scream and a low pitched yell joined in agony. People on their floor stopped their daily routines and craned their necks to see the origin of the ruckus. Everyone who wasn't woken up just had their wake up call.

The lass who was previously typing jerked her head to meet Shinichi's eyes. Unfortunately for her, she had _no_ idea who she was dealing with. Obviously the girl was new - he couldn't recognize her. But instead of cowering away from the infamous detective, she glared at him with outraged cobalt eyes.

"What _THE_ hell!"

* * *

Alright, there's the first chapter! Not the best, I know, I'm sorry. But how do you like it so far? Should I continue? Or just plain stop -.-... it's up to you! If I do update though, it probably will be long with my school stuff and sports...ugh, well hopefully that won't keep me from this if you guys like it. Anyhow, PLEASE **_read and review _**and give me some comments! You have no idea how much a comment can do to an author... 


	2. Chapter 2

Oh jee... what can I say? How could I just discontinue a fic after **twenty one** generous reviews for _one_ chapter! Of course I couldn't! I love every one of you that signed and especially you, Lucky Hammer, or should I say Kaito-chan?

By the way, before you start reading, this some of the characters are OOC. You'll probably notice which ones are and which ones aren't, so don't review complaining how I screwed up their personalities. I tried to give each character a persona (as well as story line) that could be easily recognized and independent from the others.

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Detective Conan.

-Stardust113

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, owww!"

Shinichi and the brunette, now the center of attention, winced in agony as burning pain stung their skin. The girl had already un-buttoned her jacket (to reveal a suspiciously tight tube top) in a vain attempt to cool down the injured area. She waved a hand repeatedly over the spot above her chest, oblivious to the fact that her apparel was attracting far too many male co-workers.

Shinichi was just as injured as the girl beside him. Instead of being smothered in coffee on the chest, he was smothered in coffee on the stomach. He unfastened a few buttons at the bottom of his shirt and pinched the soaked material, flapping it up and down to help cool his stomach.

The two cursed, shouted, and jumped around the small cubicle. In between gasps of pain, the lass could manage out,

"Well! I-" gasp. "-Asked you a-!" wince. "Question!"

"_Well_," he imitated, "What the hell happened to my report!"

"You mean-" gasp, again. "-The thing on the computer?"

"Yeah!"

Someone from the crowd threw a water bottle toward the couple. Shinichi, being the taller one of the two, snatched the bottle and poured its contents onto his scathing stomach. Thank God she hadn't spilled the coffee on his, just to be frank, family jewels or else that would have _definitely_ hurt.

Before all the cool liquid could be emptied, the girl twisted it out of his hands and started pouring the other half on her skin. Shinichi felt the bottle being pried out of his hands and looked.

If it wasn't for the fact that his nights worth of work was deleted; Shinichi would have joined the rest of his co-workers to ogle at the brunette in front of him. But since it was she, being the she-devil that she was, who deleted his damn report, all Shinichi could think of her was summarized by a simple chant:

'_Die, bitch, die._'

"Well? What happened to it!" he demanded.

The newcomer finished emptying the last of the water onto her chest and looked at Shinichi, dumbfounded. The pain reduced a considerate amount and she suddenly noticed that more than half the people on the floor were watching them.

"I... deleted it?"

Shinichi let the three words run through his head. Once. Twice. Three times!

He wasn't usually this slow. His detective skills were beyond brilliant and his IQ was one of the best - if not _the_ best – at the schools he attended to. But now this...this GIRL... deleted his document... his bosses document...

'_I am going to get my ass _owned'

Calmly, the boy waltzed over to the desk. He used his left arm to support his body as he roamed the cursor across the screen before clicking the red 'X' on the upper right corner of the Microsoft Word program.

The girl's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. Before any more feeling of remorse overwhelmed her, she burst out in rage.

"WHAT THE HELL? I worked on that for half an hour!"

Shinichi turned around and glared at her. "Yeah? Well try comparing thirty minutes to five hours before the crack of dawn!"

The girl rushed over to the computer. She moved the cursor on the screen to make sure her document wasn't _really_ deleted. It was just… hiding.

Unfortunately, it was, indeed, deleted.

"What the fuck!" she shrieked, whipping around to face Shinichi. It was her first day at work and she would have _liked _to keep her entrance on the low, but now that this bastard ruined her first assignment... well, her entrance was now anything but on the quiet.

"Watch your language!" retorted Shinichi, glad that he could at least get her back for deleting his report.

"WATCH YOUR BALLS!"

- - - - -

Toyama Kazuha laughed nervously to break the silence in the elevator. It was just her luck that she and her first childhood friend, Hattori Heiji, were stuck in a cramp space with: 1) her boss and 2) her boss's boss. The Commissioner looked absolutely lethal with a stone cold expression on her face and Kazuha, for one, was scared.

She looked at the tanned guy next to her, Heiji, and wondered just how the hell he could stand the silence. He felt her gaze and stared back, raising a questioning eyebrow as if asking, "_What?_". The brunette shook her head, answering him silently, "_Nothing._"

Inspector Megure, (Heiji and Kazuha's boss) had tagged along to make sure everything was satisfactory for the Commissioner; as well as picking up the report he assigned Shinichi and a newcomer to do.

The two brunettes both had a cup of coffee in their hands from the local shop two streets away from their apartment. It was a strange story, but both of them had lived together. Yes, lived together. And no, not for benefits.

Heiji and Kazuha had originally come from Osaka and their parents felt it was necessary for both of them to help each other out in the 'big city.'

'Che, as if Osaka wasn't a big enough in the first place.'

A mellow 'ding' rang through the elevator, confirming to the passengers they were on the ninth level. Heiji coughed and regained his cool posture while stepping off the lift. Kazuha trailed behind, noticing the loss of people not loitering around the floor's entrance.

Something was obviously not right.

"WATCH YOUR BALLS!"

Heiji dumbly hung his head to look at his lower regions, then immediately asked himself why the hell he just did that. Kazuha snorted at her friends actions but immediately stopped. The two weren't normally greeted with a warning to watch one's balls.

They shot skeptical glances at each other. Although they had no clue who had yelled, it was - doubtless - their duty to prevent the Commissioner from witnessing any out of the ordinary behavior. After all, if the Commissioner complained about their 'daily routines' to Megure, it would just come back ten times worse on their ass from the almighty Inspector.

"Heya, Commissioner! I sure haven't seen _you_ around here in a long time! How've you been?" yelled Kazuha, feigning stupidity and turning around to flash a smile at the less than thrilled woman.

Heiji rubbed his temples at the girl's outburst. She was basically hinting the two behind them that there was, in fact, something happening in their offices that shouldn't be happening at all.

"What was _that_?" The Commissioner asked, trying to look past Heiji and Kazuha. The two closed the gap between them to obstruct the her view.

"That was just…" the couple began, but the Commissioner brushed past them.

Megure gave them a furious look as he shoved past the two as well, giving Heiji and Kazuha a heads up on the hell they'll be suffering if anything was wrong.

- - - - -

Kuroba Kaito sat on a newly purchased couch in the lounge on the Fifth Floor. His azure eyes were barely apart as he watched the morning news about a baseball match that happened last night during his party. His head still throbbed from the alcohol – some policeman he was – but that didn't stop his brain from functioning.

The screen on the television was showing a replay of a homerun when a feminine figure suddenly blocked his view.

"You're blocking the view." He said lazily, unmoving his gaze.

Nakamori Aoko rolled her eyes and smirked. "I _am_ the view."

Kaito dragged his vision up and down the girl's body as if analyzing it. "Yep."

Aoko skipped over toward Kaito and sat down next to him. The hazelnut haired girl stuck out her lower lip, producing a rather cute pout.

"You are such a drunkard, Kaito."

Kaito looked sideways at her and glared. "Well, if you weren't the one who persuaded me into playing some stupid drinking game with you-,"

The girl giggled. "It's not my fault! You're just bad at it."

Shifting his gaze back to the TV, Kaito asked, "So what do you want?"

Aoko sighed but couldn't help and grin. "Figures you wouldn't know. The Commissioner's coming today and I heard there's a new person joining. We haven't had a newbie in _ages_."

"Yeah, so?"

"It's a _girl_." Said Aoko, emphasizing the word "girl."

"Okay?"

The girl stood up and placed her hands and on her hip. "What is _with_ you, today! Normally alcohol doesn't affect your attraction to the female population!"

Kaito rolled his eyes to where his friend was standing. "Look, if you keep fretting about me, that boyfriend of yours is going to get jealous."

Aoko rolled her eyes. "I don't _caare_, now let's go see her!" Reaching for both his hands, the lass jerked her unenthusiastic co-worker up. However, as his body went up, hers started falling backwards.

But as said before, even a barrel of alcohol couldn't get Kaito's mind to fully dysfunction. Before Aoko could touch the floor, the boy jerked her back up and collided her form gently against his chest.

She looked up at him. "You did that on purpose."

Kaito peered down and grinned. "Maybe."

- - - - -

"Commissioner!" A voice cried out.

The crowd around the newcomer's cubicle dispersed in an instant, leaving the two in their arguing positions. Shinichi, having worked at the Department for longer time, widened his eyes.

"Quick, shut up-,"

"NO! Why do I have to listen-,"

Shinichi grabbed the girl's arm and twirled her body toward his. As soon as they made contact (very much like a couple dancing tango), he clasped his left hand over her mouth while cuffing her wrists behind her back with his other.

The lass's eyes shot open. She struggled in Shinichi's grasp but his grip and position had the advantage. Shinichi began lowering them to the ground as he heard clicking footsteps that belonged to none other than the Commissioner. He pressed both their bodies to the corner closest to the cubicle's exit in an attempt to hide.

"Commissioner, is there something wrong?" Shinichi heard Inspector Megure ask.

The ferociously scary woman walked toward the compartment where Shinichi and the girl were hiding. She stopped right in front of the very cubicle.

The boy knew she was going to step in. His eyes darted at the glowing computer screen on the desk, scolding himself why he hadn't just shut the device off instead of just closing the document.

As soon as the Commissioner walked two steps into the compartment, Shinichi let go of his hand on the girl's mouth and dragged her across to another cubicle.

The lass almost tripped at the hasty pace. Right when she stepped into the new compartment, Shinichi pushed her down to the ground (again) and knelt beside her. She shot him a bewildered look.

"Wha-,"

Before she could finish her sentence, Shinichi closed the space between their faces and kissed her directly on the lips.

"Commissioner, is there a problem?" repeated Megure.

"Isn't there someone missing?" the Commissioner inquired, looking at the empty space.

"Oh, this computer? It's for the new comer. I think some of the people here just wanted to be friendly and prepared her stuff for the day."

The strict woman took a full look around the room. Everyone seemed to be working, but there was certainly something going on. She highly doubted a room full of hormones could concentrate this much on their work.

Giving the floor one last glance, she exited the compartment and walked back to the elevator. Inspector Megure followed close behind as Heiji and Kazuha moved aside for the two to pass.

As soon as the imposing figures were out of sight, the person occupying the computer chair in the new cubicle Shinichi was in chuckled.

"Kudos for Kudo."

The kissing pair broke their kiss simultaneously. They turned their heads in opposite directions, breathing heavily. The girl took one menacing look at Shinichi and slapped him on the face.

The boy ignored the new pain (now on his _face_) and turned around to face the unknown person.

"Kuroba, you don't even _work_ on this floor."

A happy giggle followed his comment. "But I do!" Aoko said, skipping into the cubicle. She eyed the newcomer. "Oooh, she's pretty."

Heiji and Kazuha rushed into the compartment, knowing that something was up.

"What's going on?" asked Heiji. He looked from Kaito (now turned around to face Shinichi) to Shinichi (now out of breath and a _very_ apparent red mark across his cheek). The male Osakan turned to the former. "Did you just slap him?"

Aoko laughed. "No, silly! She did!"

Everyone directed their gaze at the girl (who was obviously very scared that her first day would turn out the way it did). Kazuha noticed the lack of clothing the girl had and the bottom buttons of Shinichi's shirt undone. "Are we interrupting something?"

Both brunettes on the floor widened their eyes in shock. "GOD, NO!"

Before anything else could be said, Inspector Megure re-entered the floor. He had had a gruff but relieved look on his face.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you guys. I'll just pretend nothing happened since the Commissioner didn't notice anything, but be more careful next time! Kudo!"

Shinichi straightened up his attire and stood up. "Yes, sir?"

"Where's the report?"

"It went to digital hell..."

"What?"

"It's not here."

The Inspector told himself to remain calm. After all, the _Commissioner _had just waltzed into Floor Nine, probably nicknamed the ninth level in hell, and nothing happened. He should be very, _very_ happy.

"Mouri?" he called.

The girl on the ground, too, straightened up before appearing in front of Megure. As she did so, the Inspector began having the same train of thought Kazuha had a minute ago.

"It's not what you think!" the girl shouted, scared to think her boss had the wrong impression.

Megure shrugged off what he just saw and shuddered immediately. He most definitely did not want a vision of his employers doing… the royal nasty.

"Do you have my report done?"

'Mouri,' as the girl was called, fidgeted with her skirt. "Sorry, sir, it's going to be a bit late."

Megure rubbed his temples. '_I'm too old to be doing this. I'm gonna burst a blood vessel soon…,_'

"Just make sure you two get it to me by tomorrow morning."

Shinichi and the girl nodded.

"Everyone?" Megure said, calling for everyone's attention. "Due to the Commissioner's visit, I'm afraid I haven't introduced you to our newest addition. This is Mouri Ran."

Megure used his peripheral vision to watch as everyone greeted her. His eyes landed on Shinichi, however, who was apparently having a glaring contest with Ran.

"Well, Kudo?"

Shinichi looked up at him. "What?"

"Aren't you going to say "Hi"?"

The boy snorted, '_Like hell I am._'

"After all, she is your new partner."

* * *

Alright, so as in return for you guys waiting practically a whole year for chapter 2, I think I might as well add on an extra five pages of words (the first chapter was only four pages). How'd you think of it? Like it? Didn't like it? Make sure to **comment**, but don't be too harsh! I haven't gotten an idea for the next chapter yet, so I'm guessing:

**Next Deadline**: September 15.

Catch you later. (REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW… it might speed up the writing process J)


	3. Chapter 3

Deadline? September? Of what, 2006?

Man, guys, I am SO sorry that I didn't update this. To tell you the truth, my interest in Detective Conan was slowly dying when I couldn't find a good site that had a lot of scanlated stuff. Well, I did, but they were missing stuff and just… gr... It wasn't organized. Then the forum I joined had a lot of scanlations but AGAIN, it wasn't very organized. So now I have no idea what the hell's going on in the real DC world…

…but enough with my excuses. I'm back. And hopefully for good this time. As you can see, I have one other project going on, Chaotic, it's called, since my interest started migrating over to the Narutoverse. However, due to current events such as me bumming around all spring break and re-watching movies/episodes of DC, my thoughts have been circling around Conan – again! Huzzah!

But without further ado, **Humor Me**, ladies and gents!

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

"She's-,"

"He's-,"

"My_ WHAT!_" they screamed in unison, for the second time that day. The pair broke off their surprise look at the Inspector to give each other irked glares.

Megure took the liberty to stop the staring festival. "Partners, kids, _partners_."

"But why? When? _How?_" Shinichi spluttered, pointing at the girl.

The man in the yellow jacket crossed his arms gruffly. "Why? Because you're partnerless and she's new. When? Just now. How? Because I said so."

For a second, the famous detective turned policeman lost his somewhat collected demeanor. "You can't just replace Hana like that!" he shouted.

Ran looked questionably at the male next to her, then at Megure. "Hana?"

A soft hand landed on her shoulder and she turned around. A pony-tail clad brunette looked cheerily at Shinichi's partner. "Hi, I'm Toyama Kazuha. Nice to meet you!"

Ran smiled and let her new friend lead her back to the former cubicle. People on the ninth floor began resuming their morning activities (or lack of thereof) and dispersed. "Nice to meet you too, Kazuha."

The Osakan native pushed Ran by the shoulder as they neared the three people she just saw. "Guys, say hi to Ran!" Chorus's of different variations of "hello" chimed through.

"That's Kuroba Kaito," Kazuha pointed at the guy sitting in the chair, "and you can basically call him boy toy because that's what he is."

Kaito gave Kazuha a "screw you" look and massaged his head. "Oh, _whatever_. Pass me a hammer, my head's killing me."

The girl standing beside him smacked his head from behind, forcing him forward. He growled and looked up at her, only to have the brunette grin cheekily back and gave him a thumbs up.

Kazuha motioned at the next person. "And that's Nakamori Aoko." She leaned closer next to Ran and mumbled something. "They flirt like crazy but refuse to go out. I just don't get it!" The newcomer giggled.

"Heya, Ran!" Aoko greeted, waving. Ran returned the same gesture.

The last guy, the tannest one out of all of them, crossed his arms and leaned against the cubicle, waiting for his introduction. Kazuha wearily looked at him and raised a hand airily.

"And that's an incredible, unbelievable moron."

"Hey!"

Ran giggled again and watched the two engage in a glaring contest. Kazuha was the first to cut it off, and turned to her. "And that's an incredible, unbelievable moron named _Hattori Heiji_." She corrected her self and rolling her eyes.

Heiji seemed to acknowledge his prelude and nodded at Ran. "Yo."

She waved back at him with a smile when Shinichi trudged over at the group. The boy looked crestfallen and sniffed. "This sucks."

"You're funny." Ran replied, deadpanned.

"Jeez, Kudo, it's seven in the morning and you're already causing trouble. What'd you do, get up on the wrong side of the bed?" asked Heiji, uncrossing his hands and shoving them in his pockets.

Shinichi sluggishly strolled over to Ran's newly acquired cubicle and pushed her chair to the group. For a second, the girl thought he was going to give it to her as a peace offer, when he suddenly sat down. Her hopeful gaze turned dry as he looked back at her through half lidded eyes. "What?"

"Nothing"

He shook his head and turned back to Heiji. "My bed's next to the wall. I don't really think I have a choice every morning."

Aoko laughed and looked down at Kaito's sedentary figure. She bent down and dusted off imaginary dust from his lap before plopping herself down. The boy she was now sitting on looked at her wearily. She flashed him a smile before saying, "It's technically my seat."

Suddenly, she turned to Ran. "So what's up, Ran? Tell us about yourself."

Said girl suddenly saw a queue of eyes focus on her, and she stuttered. "M-Me?"

Shinichi yawned. "No one else here named 'Ran'."

She scrunched up her nose at him looked back at the group. "Well… um… I really like karate. I won my regional conference and went to nationals…. I also like cooking, too." She rested a finger gently on her chin thoughtfully. "I'm twenty two, my birthday's on June 23rd… My favorite color's blue… and I like daisies."

Her partner scoffed. "Random."

"Oh wow, I love martial arts! I practice Aikido _all_ the time!" Kazuha grinned. From afar, Heiji grimaced and rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, on _me_."

The former girl rolled her eyes and looked back at Ran. "You should really come over and cook sometime! I'm sure you're great at it!"

"Hey, hey, I want in on good food, too!" yelled Aoko, sticking a finger up in the air.

"Psh, I got dibs first!"

The tanned man sighed suddenly and pushed off the wall. "Anyways, it was nice meeting you, Ran, but I have finishing briefing some cases up. I've been procrastinating since last week and Megure's going to have my head if I don't have it done by tomorrow."

Kazuha's mouth dropped. "What! You _still_ haven't handed that in? I saw you working on it three days ago!"

Heiji snorted. "Was that before I turned on the TV?"

The pony-tailed girl smacked him on the arm.

"Ow, woman! Stop abusing me!"

"Hattori is _so_ whipped." Shinichi said behind the back of his hand.

The male Osakan glared at him and rubbed his arms. "So like I said, I gotta go. Later."

He was about to leave when Kazuha hooked her hand around his elbow. "Wait up," she said, then turned to the group, "I better make sure he doesn't slack off again. Catch you all later!"

Ran and Aoko waved them off while the guys nodded their heads.

Then, Kaito suddenly got up, dumping Aoko on the floor ("Hey!"). He stretched and yawned. "Probably should go, too. Hakuba's going to English on my ass if I'm late again. Ciao." Aoko pushed herself off the floor and onto the seat while the Ran bid him goodbye.

"Bye, Kaito! See you at lunch!" He waved with his back to her. "Oh - which reminds me," Ran turned her attention to Aoko. "I gotta give some of these files to Akako!" She stood up and pushed her chair in, turning around to face the newly put together team.

"Don't let Shinichi be a jerk to you, Ran! Just use your awesome karate skills to knock him down a few pegs. We all know he needs it." Aoko joked, then stuck her tongue out at the sitting male. He, in turn, looked dryly at her.

"Will do!" replied Ran as her partner just settled with, "Yeah, yeah…,"

"See ya!"

And with that, Ran was left alone with Shinichi. Silence dwindled around them as they made their way back to Ran's cubicle.

"So what do you want to do?" ask the veteran, spinning around in the chair.

Ran stared, still irked, at him. "What d'you mean?"

"You can… get a head start in retyping that letter or I can show you around the place."

The girl did a double take. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Her partner actually being a nice? "Aw, that's so sweet!"

Shinichi raised a brow. "Don't flatter yourself, Megure forced me into doing it."

Her expression fell as she raised a fist at him. "You _jerk_ off!"

The boy shrugged. "What can I say." He pushed himself off the chair and looked back at her, already exiting the cubicle. "Are you coming or not?"

Alone, the lass looked back at the blank computer and then again at Shinichi's fading back. She let out a sigh and started following him.

First day and she's already paired up with the jackass of the century.

What a way to kick it all off.

* * *

Alright, so that's done. And again, I uphold my streak at finishing at 1:15 or some ungodly hour in the morning.

Nothing much happened here except for dialogue, humor, introductions, and so on. So now you what's going on inside their minds, right? Right?

Also, I edited my much needed to be edited first two chapters! I was… young, you can say, when I started this, and my writing has definitely changed. I'm sure there's still mistakes in it somewhere but I'll fix that later.

But back to Chapter 3. I left a little mystery in it somewhere, hopefully you guys can find it. I'm not sure when the next time I'm gonna update, but like I said before, hopefully I'll be writing within a span of… 3 months.

So maybe I will and maybe I won't… depends! You can lean my preference toward the 'update' option if ya'll **REVIEW**! Re-VIEW like the wind. Do it. DO IT! ) Plzkthanks. Suggestions, comments, anything.


End file.
